The present invention relates to surgical implants and, in particular, it concerns an adjustable implant including a telescopic body.
It is known to employ adjustable implants which may be inserted into the body and then expand or otherwise change shape to assume a final shape. The present invention relates primarily, although not exclusively, to a subset of such devices in which the implant includes a telescopic body, i.e., where a body includes first and second portions which undergo relative motion towards and/or away from each other so that a length of the telescopic body can be varied.